


Анисса

by Tykki, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [19]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: "Она такая, как её семья, – и всё же немного не такая."





	Анисса

Проблема в том, как думает Анисса, что она — старшая. Джен тогда меньше понимала, что происходит, а Анисса уже видела эти постоянные ссоры родителей, но они всегда отмахивались от неё, когда она пыталась узнать причины. Ну хорошо, не отмахивались, а говорили общие слова про то, что люди меняются и могут начать смотреть по-разному на те же вещи, но Анисса прекрасно понимала, что ей лгут. Ребёнка не воспринимают как личность, конечно: и понятно, почему, это же родители, они тебе подгузники меняли... но напрасно они думали, что она совсем ничего не запоминает и не делает выводы. Хотя, поскольку правду ей так и не сказали, выводы она могла сделать только такие: даже близкие и любящие люди внезапно могут на ровном месте стать врагами друг другу и начать лгать тебе. И это, на самом деле, был для неё не лучший старт.

Конечно, ей в детстве было бы тяжелее поверить в Чёрную молнию. Ещё тяжелее — не рассказать кому-то случайно. И, повзрослев и наконец причастившись семейных тайн, Анисса прекрасно понимала отношение родителей с логической точки зрения. Но тем не менее: мать, отец и дядя Гэмби лгали ей многие годы, и из-за этого она не только не понимала ухода мамы, но и того, что происходит с ней самой, когда настала её очередь проявить силы.

И вот тут ещё обидно: её силы были так не похожи ни на отцовские силы, ни на силы Джен. У них они явно были родственны, хоть и не одинаковы; а Анисса с такой же лёгкостью могла быть любым из подростков под Зелёным светом, настолько её силы не имели отношения к семейным.

Она не жалела о них, конечно. Если бы ей дали выбирать, она снова взяла бы это: сосредоточенную злость, взрывающую ударом стены, холодную ярость, благодаря которой по асфальту идут трещины от того места, где Анисса только что наступила. Ей не хватало этого, не хватало возможности выплеснуть накопившееся, и она даже об этом не знала, пока силы не решили проснуться.  
Но всё равно обидно. Она такая, как её семья, — и всё же немного не такая.

Она всегда была немного не такой. Родители приняли её ориентацию, но она не может забыть, что всё-таки боялась им признаться; Джен любит её и делится стольким, скольким готова делиться, но не может перестать называть её «Гарриет» и не понимать, зачем ещё Аниссе сдался этот активизм; и вот с силами вышло так же.  
А ещё она честно старалась найти вторую половину и показать родителям, что может быть не хуже их, особенно теперь, когда они снова решили сойтись... но мама заметила, что её девушки любят её больше, чем она их, и была права.

Анисса хочет любить. Мало кто хочет быть один, а семья занята другим. Она хочет любить Грейс, которая интереснее и привлекательнее всех, кого Анисса до этого встречала, и ведь Анисса ради неё бросила Ченоа, но только этого мало. А что ещё сделать, чтобы доказать, что Грейс ей важна, Анисса не знает. Ей проще уйти... но в груди зудит и тянет, и всё-таки мало кто хочет быть один. Умом Анисса понимает, что с живыми людьми так себя не ведут, и Грейс говорит то же самое и ещё очень многое, когда Анисса возвращается, но она правда не знает, как иначе.

Может быть, всё было бы по-другому, будь она младше тогда, когда родители разошлись, и им не пришлось бы ей столько лгать. Может быть, и не было. В любом случае, придётся учиться, если она хочет быть с кем-то (с Грейс), а не посвятить жизнь только активизму и супергероике. Хотя там проще — сразу видно, что если борьба когда-нибудь и завершится, то точно не при жизни Аниссы.  
Может быть, ей надо перестать смотреть на отношения как на борьбу. Вот ещё бы только понять, как...


End file.
